parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Opening to Finding Daniel Tiger 2019 DVD (Disc 2 Fullscreen)
Main *FBI Warning logo *PBS Kids Video logo *'Announcer': Coming soon to theaters. *Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) Trailer *Mulan (2020) Trailer *'Announcer': Coming soon to own on video and DVD. *Bob the Builder Bob's White Christmas VHS Trailer *Rugrats Go Wild DVD and VHS Trailer *'Announcer': Here's a sneak peek in an all new Lion King motion picture event. *'African Singer': Nants'' ingonyama bagithi baba *'African Chorus': Sithi uhhmm ingonyama *'African Singer': Ingonyama Nants... *'Tutter': (imitating African singer) Whaaaat's on the menu? It could be ceviche, it's stinky—ooh, it's Wags the Dog.... *'Wags the Dog': I gotta tell ya, Tutter... that song always gets me right here. *'Tutter': Yeah, Wags. *(birds crying) *'Tutter': Well, enough of that. (fast forwards the movie) *'Wags the Dog': Uh... Tutter? What are you doing? *'Tutter': I'm fast forwarding to the part where we come in! *'Wags the Dog': But you can't go out of order! *'Tutter': Au contraire, my canine pal. I've got the remote! *'Wags the Dog': But everyone's gonna get confused! We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. *'Tutter': We're not in the beginning of the story! *(monkey screeches) *'Wags the Dog': Yes, we were—the whole time! *(Tutter squawks) *'Tutter': Yeah, but they don't know that! *(lion roars) *'Wags the Dog': Then why don't we tell them our story? *(monsters growl, Tutter and Wags the Dog shriek) *'Tutter': Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell them our story? *'Wags the Dog': Ooh! I like the sound of that. *'Tutter': A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! *'Wags the Dog': 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know were there, you know? *'Tutter': Couldn't have said it better myself! (presses the button) *'Wags the Dog': So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? *'Tutter': Oh no, Wags. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. *(The Lion King III (Playhouse Disney Style) logo) *'Tutter': Wait. Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. Three? What's with the three? No, no, no. The three has got to go. *'Wags the Dog': (Offscreen) Tutter, you can't use two, there's already been a two. *'Tutter': Hmmm. You got a point there, big fella. It's not a sequel anyway. *'Wags the Dog': (Offscreen) Yeah, more like a behind the scenequel. *'Tutter': A whatawhoquel? *'Wags the Dog': (Offscreen) Oh, you know in the betweenquel. *'Tutter': That's it! Wags, my dog. It's genius! *(Tutter fixes the logo) *(The Lion King 1 1/2 (Playhouse Disney Style) logo) *'Tutter': There. Now this title's a knockout. *(Coming soon from Playhouse Disney and Walt Disney Pictures logo slams) *'Tutter''': (Offscreen) Ow! Not literally. *(2020) *Finding Daniel Tiger DVD Menu (Disc 2 Fullscreen) *THX Smaug (Paws) Ex Trailer *PBS Kids logo *Out of the Blue Enterprises logo Category:DVD openings Category:2019 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:DVD